The subject matter herein relates generally to a plug and receptacle assembly having a thermally conductive interface for transferring heat from the plug to an external environment.
Plug assemblies may be used to transmit data to and from different communication systems or devices. The plug assemblies typically include two or more pluggable connectors that are interconnected through one or more communication cables. The data may be transmitted through the communication cable(s) in the form of optical signals and/or electrical signals. Each pluggable connector includes a mating end that is inserted into a receptacle assembly and a trailing end that is coupled to the corresponding communication cable. In some cases, the pluggable connector includes a circuit board that has electrical contacts, such as contact pads, that are exposed at the mating end. During a mating operation, the mating end is inserted into a cavity of the receptacle assembly and advanced in a mating direction until the mating end engages another connector within the cavity. The electrical contacts at the mating end engage corresponding electrical contacts of the other connector within the cavity.
A common challenge for communication systems is managing heat that is generated within the communication system. In the case of the plug assembly described above, the pluggable connector includes internal electronics that generate heat during operation of the plug assembly. The pluggable connector includes a heat block that absorbs heat from the internal electronics and transfers the heat to an exterior of the pluggable connector. For example, when the pluggable connector is inserted into the receptacle assembly, the heat block engages another heat block of the receptacle assembly. As such, heat generated within the pluggable connector may be transferred to the receptacle assembly and then dissipated therefrom.
The heat blocks of the pluggable connector and the receptacle assembly generally include planar surfaces that intimately engage each other along a contact area. To improve heat transfer between the two planar surfaces, the planar surfaces may be finished or smoothed to increase the contact area between the planar surfaces. In addition, a normal force may be imposed that pushes the planar surface of one heat block into the planar surface of the other heat block. While it is desirable to have this intimate engagement between the planar surfaces, it is also desirable for the pluggable connector to be inserted into and withdrawn from the receptacle assembly multiple times. However, the friction generated between the planar surfaces may cause wear and/or damage to the pluggable connector or the receptacle assembly. Even with smooth planar surfaces and a normal force that presses the planar surfaces into each other, the heat transfer between the planar surfaces may be insufficient for certain applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plug and receptacle assembly having a thermally conductive interface which provides desirable heat transfer while minimizing wear and damage to components.